


Field Trip Fic

by That_Marvel_Sloot (Rainbow_Mess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Disaster Gay Harley Keener, Field Trip, M/M, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, this is literally a necessary installment if you are to be in the marvel fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/That_Marvel_Sloot
Summary: Peter Parker takes his cliche field trip to Stark Industries, with a surprise waiting for him inside.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 452





	Field Trip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cliche, don't mind me.

“No fucking way, you’re serious?”

Tony grinned through his drooping eyelids, “Serious as a panic attack. I want you to lead the tour.” he was 63% sure he would regret this, but right now, he was running on 7 cups of coffee and his hands were shaking, and he probably wasn’t thinking straight. Oh well, he would take a nap later.

Harley was laughing, but it was obvious he was giddy about seeing Peter again.

“I’ve got to get to sleep. I’ll send you money for a plane ticket and you get packing, okay? I expect you to bring your potato gun.”

“I’m never going to live that down, am I , old man?”

Tony only smiled, letting out a tired hum, “Of course not. It’s your entire legacy. Seriously, go. Make sure you don’t forget anything this time.” he waited for the offended noise from Harley before hanging up the phone. Maybe Harley forgetting to bring any shirts with him and having to wear “I ♡ NY” t-shirts for his entire month-long stay was another big part of his legacy at Stark tower.

It took Tony a total of 3 minutes to forget what he was smiling about. He went back to whatever he was working on before ‘ _why do I have pliers out for this screw??’_

\-----

“Harley. Kill me.” Peter hadn’t bothered to do anything other than toss his backpack on the ground before calling his boyfriend. What else was he supposed to do when his father figure was trying to kill him?

“Why am I killing you this time, darlin’?”

Peter just huffed, rolling on his side, “Don’t laugh at me, this is serious. Tony scheduled a field trip for my class. Guess where the field trip is. Fucking guess.”

“Uranus?”

“Harley-!”

Harley laughed into the receiver, but sobered up fairly quickly under Peter’s scolding.

“We’re going to Stark Tower. For a tour.” Peter sounded legitimately upset. “What if my class finds out that I’m Spiderman, Harls? What if they find out about May and my living arrangements and you and what if-”

“Peter.” Harley’s voice was firm. “Breathe, sugar. It’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be okay. Do you think Tony would ever do something that could put your identity at risk? I’ll talk to him for you if you’re really worried, okay?”

Peter sighed audibly, “Okay…” he whispered, eyes closing for a minute, “I miss you.” He sounded like he was about to cry all of a sudden.

Harley had to physically press the back of his hand against his mouth to stop himself from saying anything dumb. “I miss you too” he croaked, instead of saying any of the million other things he wanted to.

\-----

Peter was late. Of course Peter was late on the one day everything had to go perfectly. Ned was gripping tight to his upper arm, and only squeezed tighter with every bump in the road. Whoever was sat in front of him was blasting Taylor Swift unnecessarily loud in their headphones. Flash was literally breathing on the back of his neck, and MJ was somewhere at the very back of the bus, in no place to deal with an about-to-have-a-panic-attack Peter. He would’ve called Harley, but the male had explained the night before that he was having work done at the house, and his WiFi would be out for the next few days. So no calling Harley.

He just wanted to go home and hide under his blankets like a scared kid. Well, at least he was home, now.

“Everybody out! I’ve got to take role before we go in, but then we’ll collect our badges, go through security, and then meet up with our tour guide.”

Peter was purposely the last off the bus.

Happy was waiting for them. Of course Tony had assigned Happy to their tour group. 

The man went down the line of students, handing out security badges while Mr. Harrngton took role. When he got to Peter, he reached into his pocket instead, pulling out two small headphone-looking things. 

Peter took them immediately, shoving them in his ears, “ _Thank you happy_ ” He whispered desperately, visibly relaxing now that the noise in the lobby was dialed down 3 notches, just enough for him to be able to hear like a normal person.

“Of course, kid. You have your badge?”

Peter nodded quietly, holding up his lanyard as proof. Then Happy was gone again, distributing badges to the rest of the students.

“Penis!”

Peter just clenched his jaw and pressed a button on his earbud. Like hell he was going to listen to Flash right now. He saw Flash’s mouth moving, and fought a smile when the male realized Peter couldn’t hear him. 

He turned his hearing back on the moment Flash stormed away.

“Alright, kids. I need you to scan your badges and step through the security terminal. You’ll hear our AI announce you, she’s just logging you into her system. Your security guide should be here any minute, at least he better be because if I have to lead _another_ tour, I’ll murder the little brat”

Peter grinned. He was talking about when he and Oliver, the head guide, got roped into cleaning a hazardous spill on one of the upper levels, and Happy had to lead a tour of College kids through one of Tony’s labs. About 3 things exploded.

“Alright, go on, we don’t have all day.”

Simultaneously, Flash, Ned, and another girl Peter had never bothered to learn the name of scanned their badges. “Ned Leeds, level 5. Eugene Thompson, level 1. Carol Baskin, level 1. Welcome to Stark Industries, home of-”

“They’re about to get a tour, Fri, they don’t need to hear about it just yet.”

The AI helpfully stopped her usual spiel of information about the tower.

The whole class got through, with a few odd glances at Ned and MJ for having a higher clearance, but they just shrugged and mumbled something about an internship and a ‘friend who works here’.

Peter was the last through, which he now realizes was a terrible Idea. 

“Kid, I will push you through if I have to.”

Peter finally sighed, ducking his head. He scanned his badge.

“Simp 3.0, level 10. Welcome back, Peter. Big Boss Man says “You’re welcome in advance”.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, “Hey Fri? Ask To- Big Boss Man what he means, please.” He continued to look anywhere but at his classmates. Maybe he shouldn’t let his curiosity overrule his sense of judgement from now on. Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.

“Hey! You guys are midtown, right? I’ve got something for someone named Peter Parker?”

Peter hummed quietly, glancing up at the familiar voice of Oliver. “What do you need, Oli-” his eyes widened,and he instantly took back his words, fuck his judgement, he was going to make a fool of himself right here and now. “You’re shitting me. Oliver Stone, If this is a joke, I’ll murder your entire family and make it look like an accident.”

Harley just grinned, “‘s not a joke, pumpkin. I’m really here.” he opened his arms and cocked an eyebrow. “Don’t I get a hug? I’ve been gone for _so long_ and you know how scared I get on airpla- ooph. Yeah, yeah, I missed you too, darlin’”

Peter had interrupted him by barreling right into his arms, clutching tight to his shirt, like he was afraid Harley was going to disappear again. 

“C’mon now, Petey, don’t cry on me, you know what’ll happen. I just met these people, they can’t see me gettin’ all weepy just yet.”

Peter shook with what was either laughter or tears, maybe both. He only untucked his head from Harley’s chest to drag him into a kiss. Harley’s hands wound carefully through his hair. Gods, how he missed having Harley like this.

“I know, I know. I want to make out with you, too. I’ve got a tour to lead, sweetheart, you’ve got a class to attend. You wanna go back over there so I can do my job~?”

Peter whined quietly, pressing one last chaste kiss to Harley’s lips.

“I love you. I missed you.”

Harley just gently nudged him until he was moving, trudging reluctantly back over to Ned and MJ. “Penis, what the _fuck_?”

Peter just smiled and leaned against Ned, not taking his eyes off of Harley. “Did you know he was gonna be here?” he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around himself and ignoring whatever Harley was saying as an introduction and whatever probably homophobic comments Flash was making.

“I didn’t. Whatever brought him here, it has nothing to do with me.”

Peter just sighed happily, “It was Tony. Remember what Fri said?”

He was interrupted by Carolyn (Carol? He didn’t remember). “Excuse me, Mr. Keener? What just happened?”

Harley only smiled, glancing to Peter, who nodded a few times. “Well… I’m from Tennessee as I mentioned a few moments before. I met Peter a few years back, and we’ve been dating for the past two years now? Does that sound right?” Peter grinned and nodded. “Anyways. My mom made me go back home, because I’m only 16 and she still has control over me. So I haven’t seen Peter in about 8 months now. Tony flew me up here to surprise him. So here I am! And here you are!”

Peter grinned wider, ignoring the side-eyes from his classmates at the news.

“Anywho. On with the tour! If you could crowd yourselves into the elevator, that would be absolutely splendid. Going up to floor 36, Fri.”

Peter was glued to Harley’s side the second that he could be, lingering brushes of their hands against each other, the occasional “oops, I bumped into you, guess I have to hug you now”. Normal, sappy couple stuff, but make it around hazardous material and 23 other teenagers.

Nothing overly interesting happened until lunch time, when Harley and Peter could sit and engage in even more sappy couple-y shit. 

Except- they were interrupted. “Who would dare interrupt sappy couple-y shit????” you may ask. Well, none other than one eccentric billionaire-playboy-philanthropist. AKA Big Boss Man AKA Tony Stark. 

“I see you two are getting along still.”

Peter jumped up, eyes wide, “Ohmygod Mr. Stark! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.” He wrapped his arms tight around Tony’s chest, cheek pressed against the Arc Reactor.

“Any time, underoos. Although, didn’t FRIDAY already tell you you’re welcome?”

Peter grinned widely, pushing Tony back with mock annoyance, “You’re mean, you know that?”

“Hey, hey, hey now. What happened to “Thank you, Mr. Stark”? I want that Peter back”

“That Peter is only for when you deserve my thanks. Right now, you do not.” Peter was already settling back into Harley’s arms, with a smile that hadn’t left his face since first discovering Harley’s presence 3 hours earlier.

Tony just scoffed, pressing a soft kiss into Peter’s hair, following with Harley afterward, “You be good, yeah? I’ve got a meeting I have to be to. I think Pepper would skin me alive if I was late again. Have fun, try not to blow anything up!”

Just like that, the whirlwind that is Tony Stark was gone, elevator doors closing to absolute silence from Peter’s classmates.

“Was that Tony Stark?!”

“Did Tony Stark just _hug you_??”

“What the _absolute fuck_ just happened?”

“When did Peter get so hot???”

“What the hell, Penis, how much time did you spend on your knees to get _that_ to happen?”

The talking started all at once, and Peter helpfully ignored Flash’s comment. “Hey! Shut up!” everyone stopped instantly. Peter just grinned to himself and picked up his sandwich again, resuming eating.

“We’re going to a meet-and greet after this. Just thought you should know.”

Peter effectively choked on his sandwich. “What!?” He wanted to shout, scream and beg Harley _no_ but he knew he couldn’t argue with Tony- or his husband, or his husband’s boyfriend, or Tony’s ex-wife, or Aunt Nat or- okay, he couldn’t argue with _anyone_ in the tower unless he wanted glitter in his bedsheets or shaving cream in his shoes. He did not want either of those outcomes.

Peter settled for whining and laying his head against Harley’s shoulder, whispering a quiet, whiny “Save meeee”. Harley just laughed and took Peter’s trash to the bin.

“Alright, piss babies. Not you Nedward, you’re my favourite.” Harley grinned at Peter’s scandalized gasp, “We’re going up to a conference room where you’re gonna get to talk to Miss Pepper Potts, one of the Co-Owners of this here tower.”

The tension in the room visibly disappeared when Harley mentioned nothing of talking to the Avengers. Only MJ and Betty seemed excited.

Peter managed to relax the smallest bit, and went back to mindlessly lacing his fingers with Harley’s, swinging their hands back and forth and using their joint hands to press the elevator button and _oh, Harley was going to die_. That was most certainly not just Miss Pepper Potts in the conference room.

Tony had the audacity to _wave_ at him, like he wasn’t about to single-handedly ruin Peter’s entire life.

"Come in, children! Take a seat."

Thor was there, so was Steve, and Bucky, and Nat, and Pepper, and Vision, and Wanda, and just about every single resident Avenger. Peter was completely screwed. 

The previously shell-shocked High Schoolers scrambled for a front-row seat. Peter dragged Harley to the back row. "You said it was just Pepper" he hissed, gently hitting his arm. 

"I was told it was just going to be Pepper. 's not my fault, sweetheart."

Peter just sighed, slumping down in his chair. "Kill me."

Harley's silent laughter was interrupted by Tony. "Hello midtown! At the request of your classmate, Peter, we've gathered all of our resident Avengers to answer questions for you guys!"

If only looks could kill. 

Hands shot up despite Peter's glaring, and Tony called on Carolyn (that _really_ didn't sound right). "Where is Spiderman?"

Tony seemed thrown off for only a moment before he regained his paparazzi smile, "That's confidential information, my friend." he ignored the disappointed murmurs in favor of calling on another person. 

"How do you know Peter?"

Tony sighed quietly, "Does it really matter? He built something really cool. I was impressed. He works for me now. Next question."

"Who would win in a fight? You or Captain America?"

Tony crossed his arms possessively over the arc reactor and scar on his chest that still throbbed dully at any mention of his and his boyfriend's fight. "Okay! I'm done. Good luck with them, kid, I'm not in the mood to go through this whole PTSD thing. Cappy, you're coming with me, bring you know who if you want to."

Peter was gaping, but Harley pushed him up onto stage, where the others (Minus Tony, Steve, and Bucky.) we're trying not to seem amused. 

"Uh… Mr. Thor…? Why don't you give everybody a turn trying to lift your hammer or something..?"

Thor smiled widely at that, "Of course, young Starkson. Right this way, little midgardians."

The class lined up next to the chairs, in front of Thor and his hammer. "Now, as many of you know, Mjolnir only allows the worthy to pick it up. Even Captain America can only move it an inch!" The god set the hammer down, the smile never leaving his face, "One at a time, please"

Ned and MJ and Carolyn (Carol??) and Flash and Betty tried to lift the hammer off of the ground. They all failed. 

"You gonna try, Harls?" he asked softly, gently nudging Harley's shoulder. 

"only if you try it with me, darlin'"

Peter sighed, but slowly made his way to the front of the line with Harley, "Don't try too hard- if we actually manage to pick it up, it'll fly up and hit you in the face"

Harley grinned, just bracing his hand on the hilt, "C'mon, sweetheart. We've got this"

Peter only laughed quietly, gingerly placing his hand atop Harley's. 

"1"

"2"

Peter could've swore he felt the hammer shift as his grip tightened. 

"3"

Peter tugged gently, but Harley obviously didn't heed his advice. The head of the hammer raised, light as a feather, and hit Harley square in the nose. Peter let go immediately, the hammer slammed back to the ground, millimeters away from Harley's foot. 

"Holy shit, _ow_ "

Peter couldn't help but laugh, shrugging off his jacket and pressing the sleeve against his boyfriend's heavily bleeding nose. "You alright?"

"I just got hit in the face with a godly space hammer. It's just another boring day."

Peter laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Come on, go with someone to get something for your nose. I'll finish up here."

Harley hummed and carefully ruffled his hair, "Okay. I'll be right back."

As the elevator doors closed, Peter curiously looked at the hammer, repeating what he had done earlier and firmly grasping the handle. There was no way he was imagining the shift this time. "Uh… Thor.? What happens if someone were to pick up the hammer?"

The god turned from where he was talking to his bro- sister. Loki was quite obviously presenting female. "Well… He would be a viable ruler of Asgard, of course! No Midgardian has succeeded in lifting my hammer as of yet, though. Why?"

Peter frowned a little bit, "Uh… I may have-" he shut his mouth, quietly picking up the hammer, "I must've broke it somehow…"

The Asgardians’ eyes were both wide, "Oh my-" Loki quietly slid forward beside her brother, "When's the last time you saw that?"

Thor seemed just as awestruck, "It's been- it's been centuries." he whispered in return, quietly nudging his sister away from him. 

"Well… What do we do?"

Thor just grinned, big and dopey, "We celebrate. All hail Starkson!" Thor straight up threw Peter over his shoulder, ignoring his squeak of protest. 

Peter's class was still standing slack-jawed. Even MJ was stunned. 

"Put me down- Thor-" Peter didn't care that he sounded like a child, he squirmed out of the God's hold, crossing his arms across his chest. 

Clint finally put a stop to things, by pulling out his hearing aids and firing an arrow at the ceiling. The arrowhead whizzed, and let out a loud bang, like a gunshot, on impact. 

Pepper calmly stood. "I believe we are in the process of getting you kids some NDAs to sign. Please, stay calm and sit back down." 

Peter was officially adopted into the unofficial Thor and Loki family, Harley too, apparently. Thor demanded that Peter's boyfriend was as much an Asgardian as Peter, now. 

Peter had no clue what the absolute _fuck_ was going on, but he quietly pointed to Flash's raised hand anyways. 

“Who the fuck are you, Parker?”

  
  
That one step up from ‘penis’ gave him the randon, ADHD, "I'm going to regret this later", courage to pull a Tony Stark.

“I’m Spiderman”

Then he jumped over the table, over the two rows of chairs, and into the just-opened elevator with Harley, “Close the FUCKING doors, Harls!” he begged, his voice strained and more than loud enough for the rest of his classmates to hear, and immediately snap out of their shock.

The doors closed just in time.

“Care to explain why you’ve got an angry mob tailing you?”

Peter just huffed out a laugh, “I may or may not have just pulled an “I am Iron Man” but it doesn’t matter, I just want to let Pepper deal with it now. We’re going to go upstairs and I’m going to use Bucky or Steve as a pillow and we’re going to have a movie night. Sounds good? Good.” Peter pressed a kiss just next to where Harley’s nose was turning purple from the impact of Mjolnir.

When the elevator doors opened, Peter purposefully stepped out, “Steve! Bucky! Tony! We’re having a movie night!” 

Harley just sighed and pulled a folded blanket from the bin. “Come here, Pete. Leave them alone.” he was smiling, and he wasn’t sure how persuasive he was being, but Peter seemed eager to slide under the blanket with him, even though it was hot in the room, and they were both wearing pants. Peter just curled up at his side, Harley let him.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi Harley”

Harley pressed a kiss into Peter’s hair, “I missed you, darlin’” he breathed, tracing his fingertips over Peter’s jaw until he was able to reach his lips, then they were kissing. The position was uncomfortable, but it was the first time they had been alone in 8 months.

Unfortunately, Bucky decided he would be the one to ruin sappy couple-y shit time.

Peter pulled away with a quiet grunt as soon as he heard the male’s footsteps. “Bucky’s coming” he murmured, leaving another quiet peck on Harley’s lips.

They pulled away just in time, too, because the super soldier padded into the living room a moment later. “I hear we’re having a movie night?”

Peter grinned, patting the spot behind him on the couch, “You’re the first one here. I’m deeming you my pillow.” Peter burrowed his way under Bucky’s metal arm without hesitation, humming in content. “Are Tony and Steve coming?”

“Yeah, they’re on their way out. They’re changing out of work clothes.”

Peter just grinned, tucking his feet under himself, propping his knees on Harley’s lap. This was his family, no outed secrets or sudden godly status could stress him out here. 

Tony and Steve joined them, with Tony ruffling Harley’s hair before gently tapping his probably-broken nose. “Who’d you get in a fist fight with?”

“Thor’s hammer. Ceil reset the bone, don’t worry.”

Peter laughed from his spot at Bucky’s side.

“Do I need to murder a god? How in the hells did that happen?”

“Peter may or may not have lifted it? I don’t know if it had anything to do with me, but apparently he’s fit to rule Asgard or something. Y’know, just every day being-Peter-Parker’s-boyfriend stuff.”

Steve snorted quietly, putting Frozen II into the DVD player and settling down next to Tony. 

Why is a multi-billionaire watching DVDs? You may ask. Well, it’s partly because Tony is an absolute madman and mostly because neither Steve nor Bucky can figure out how to work Disney+. 

They were all asleep by the time “Into the Unknown” rang through the otherwise quiet room.

\-----

Whatever god Peter pissed off in a past life must’ve been especially spiteful these past few days, because Peter had to go to school now. He had to face the consequences of his dumbassery.

The class had all signed NDAs, so Peter doubted anyone was bold enough to start rumors, but the stares he got from his chemistry class was enough to make any man want to sink into the ground. “ _Just get through homeroom, just get through homeroom, just get throu-_ ”

Why the absolute fuck was Harley in his chemistry class?

“Harley?”

Harley just pressed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion as he approached the teacher. Even with his super senses, Peter couldn’t hear what Harley was saying over his classmate’s whispering.

Mr. Harrington was pale, though, and moved the girl next to Peter across the room (Carol????). Harley sauntered over immediately after.

“What did you say to the poor man, Harls?”

Harley laughed and kissed Peter’s cheek, “Just told him that if I had to go the next year without being next to you, I would go berserk and call Tony. Nothing major.”

Peter’s eyes widened, “The- the next year?” he straight up turned in his chair, “ _Harley_ ”

Harley just grinned, “Yeah, baby, the whole year.” he mused, discreetly taking Peter’s hand, “I’m gonna go to MIT, but thought I should be here for you, too. If you have to deal with highschool, I may as well go with you.”

Peter wanted to cry, but he just squeezed Harley’s hand and sniffled quietly. “I love you, Harls.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Petey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment feedback, or requests for a prompt


End file.
